Naruto DXD: Lost In Dimension with Two New Friend
by King Terry Jr
Summary: Versi lain dari Lost In The dimension walau fic itu dah dihapus/ Menyegel sang Dewi Kelinci, Kaguya Ooutsutsuki.. Membuat Naruto harus kehabisan chakra begitu pula temannya, Uchiha Sasuke.. Dinyatakan meninggal.. Tapi takdir berkata lain.. Bagaimana jika mereka masih diberi kesempatan hidup tetapi di dunia lain.. Dengan dua keturunan uchiha lainnya selain Sasuke! /friend, humor
1. Chapter 1

Naruto DXD::: Team **Four 'U' **

SuMmary: Menyegel sang Dewi Kelinci, Kaguya Ooutsutsuki.. Membuat Naruto harus kehabisan chakra begitu pula temannya, Uchiha Sasuke.. Dinyatakan meninggal.. Tapi takdir berkata lain.. Bagaimana jika mereka masih diberi kesempatan hidup tetapi di dunia lain.. Dengan dua keturunan uchiha lainnya selain Sasuke!

Dua Orang dengan Rambut Pirang Jabrik dan Raven Hitam berusaha mengatur nafas mereka sebisa mungkin.. Chakra mereka makin menipis seusai menyegel sang pemilik pertama **Chakra**, sang Dewi Kelinci, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaguya Ootsutsuki

Dengan Cepat dua Pemuda Itu langsung jatuh dan tersungkur.. Saat Ini mereka sedang berusaha mengatur nafas mereka sestabil mungkin.. Para **Shinobi Alianshi **yang sebelumnya berteriak kegirangan akibat kemenangan mereka menjadi sedih.. Tiga Spesialis **Medic-nin **dari **Konoha **langsung bergegas cepat dimana tempat jatuhnya kedua **Shinobi **Itu

Tsunade Senju mengambil langkah cepat.. Energi hijau langsung menyelimuti tangannya.. Ia sedang mengobati Pemuda peminat Ramen nomor satu di dunai, **Jinchuuruki Kyuubi No Youko**, Uzumaki Naruto

Sakura mengobati Sasuke dengan bantuan Shizune.. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Tsunade tadi "Tsunade** Baa-chan**, su-Sudahlah.. Ka-kami su-sudah ke-kehabisan ch-chakra.. Cu-cukup." Kata Naruto terbata-bata.. Dibalik Itu.. Ia tersenyum.. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sedang meminta maaf

"A-aku minta maaf" katanya pada Sakura "untuk apa?" Sakura menghentikan pengobatannya sejenak.. Raut wajah dari Sasuke serius.. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus lebih serius

"Un-unttuk se-semua Ini.. A-akuku m-minta maaf.." Ujarnya lirih.. Sakura hanya membalas dengan tersenyum.. Tapi, senyumannya memudar.. Kini Air mata telah membasahi dirinya.. Naruto dan Sasuke.. Dua temannya.. Kini telah tersenyum.. Menghembuskan Nafas terakhir.. Mereka mati sambil tersenyum

Dunia memang sudah damai. Tetapi Itu menjadi tidak bagi para Alianshi. Dua orang pahlawan mereka sudah pergi. Dan dunia **Shinobi **hanya bisa menangis untuk Itu.

Iris mata **Shappire **Naruto mulai terbuka.. Menatap sekelilingnya.. Tempat yang bercahaya.. Mendengar suara derap kaki di sebelahnya... Segera saja Ia menoleh tampak langkah kaki temannya... Sasuke "Kita dimana ya kira-kira, **Teme**." Tanya Naruto saat melihat sekelilingnya

"Mana kutahu, **Dobe**" kata Sasuke ringan.. "Mungkin Ini surga kali.."

"Mana bisa orang sejahat mu masuk ke surga." Kata Naruto tak terima

"Eh~mungkin saja **Kami-Sama **sayang padaku 'kan?" Gumam Sasuke "Tak ada Tuhan yang sayang pada orang jahat**, Teme**." Titah Naruto

"Terserahmu, lah." Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kata mengalah.. Sosok yang bercahaya nan silau.. Bahkan siluet itu tak dapat dipandang kasat mata "Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan tangannya yang berada melindungi kedua matanya yang amat silau

"Aku lah pencipta kalian.." Sosok itu kini tak lagi bercahaya... Tapi baju yang dikenakannya amatlah Agung.. Apa ini Dewa? "Aku **Kami-Sama**" Jelas siluet Itu... Naruto membulatkan matanya sejenak... Pemuda di sebelahnya juga tak kalah melotot.. Dirinya yang seorang Uchiha juga harus tunduk... "**Kami-Sama**." Naruto dan Sasuke membungkuk hormat kepada **Kami-Sama. **Seperti Anak yang hendak mencium kaki Ibunya

"Sudahlah, silahkan.." **Kami-Sama **mempersilahkan agar Naruto dan Sasuke untuk berdiri.. Membuat dua **Uzuchi **Itu terbangun.. "Apakah kami sudah mati?" Gumam Sasuke sopan.. Tak pernah dia sebagai seorang Uchiha berbicara sesopan ini.. Mungkin terakhir kalinya saat ia minta maaf pada Sakura.. Ya Itu saja.

"Tumben kau sopan, **Teme**." Sela Naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyum tipis atau bisa dibilang cengiran "Aku sudah sopan.. Kau yang tidak sopan.. Menyela ucapan **Kami-Sama**.." Gumam Sasuke datar...

"Hm... Baiklah..." Ujar Naruto lalu terdiam.. **Kami-Sama **pun berkata "Kalian belum mati" katanya

"Jadi?" ujar Sasuke seraya bertanya sejenak "Kalian akan kukirim" **Kami-Sama **menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak.. "Kirim kemana? Masa lalu, ya.." Sela Naruto cepat-cepat.. Yang mendapat gurauan dari Sasuke "Kau masih lah **Dobe **seperti dulu"

"Hehehe"

Dan Naruto pun hanya tertawa kecil "Ke Dimensi lain.." Tambah Kami-Sama

"**Nani!"** teriak Naruto dan Sasuke kaget bersamaan "Heh **Teme **bisa juga kau kaget dan berteriak cempreng sepertiku," canda Naruto tertawa "Namun ngomong-ngomong kenapa kami tak dikembalikan ke masa lalu saja.." Ujar Naruto bertanya

**Kami-sama **berkata "Dunia kalian sudah damai.. Justru jika kalian dikirim ke masa lalu, dunia yang sudah damai sekarang akan hancur.."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengganguk paham

"Tapi... Kalian akan ada teman... Tunggu sebentar ya... **Shinigami." **Panggil **Kami-Sama **pada Dewa Kematian yang dalam bahasa jepang disebut **Shinigami**

Tak lama muncullah **Shinigami **dengan Tasbih dan Pedang di kedua tangannya.. Membawa dua mayat yang tak berdaya.. **Perfect, **Naruto dan Sasuke membulatkan matanya tak percaya... "Kalian akan dibantu dua orang ini. Tentunya kalian sudah kenal, bukan?" **Kami-sama **berkata sambil menunjuk dua orang yang dibawa **Shinigami **

"Kenapa kami tidak kenal. Merekalah Ninja hebat...Uchiha Izuna " Gumam Naruto "dan Uchiha Shisui" sambungnya takjub melihat dua Shinobi yang dijuluki '**Shinobi No Kami' **yang berarti Dewa Shinobi. Walau mereka belumlah hidup.. Masih tergeletak di tangan **Shinigami **

Tak lama **shinigami **memasukkan Roh mereka membuat dua orang itu membuka mata perlahan, menatap sekeliling mereka. Shisui pun bangun "**kami-sama**, kenapa kami dibangkitkan?" Tanyanya, karena ia sudah mati. Tentu saja ia tahu sosok di hadapannya "Ya. Kenapa?" Tanya Izuna, Ia baru saja bermain **poker **bersama Shisui di Surga Tadi

"Kalian akan membantu kedua orang Itu.." Kata Kami-sama menunjuk dua Uzuchi "Kami pergi dulu, selanjutnya Dewa Brido akan mengirim kalian ke dimensi yang akan kujanjikan.."

Dua Uzuchi Itu langsung menghampiri Shisui**~Izuna.. **Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha Shisui? Julukan **Shunshin No Shisui **masih senantiasa diingat.. Kemahiran menggunakan Elemen **Katon **dan **Mangekyou Sharingan **membuat Sang Uchiha harus merelakan matanya kanannya dicuri oleh tetua desa, Danzou Shimura

Sedangkan mata sebelah kanannya diberikan pada Uchiha Itachi pada saat hendak melarikan diri dari kejaran Danzou. Setelah itu ia menghanyutkan dirinya di Sungai Nanako

Siapa juga yang tak kenal Uchiha Izuna? Adik dari salah satu pendiri Konoha, Uchiha Madara.. Menyerahkan matanya pada kakaknya, membuat kakaknya menjadi orang pertama pemilik **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **

Ia mati terbunuh oleh Adik **Shodaime Hokage, **Tobirama Senju. Yang merupakan Hokage Ke~2.. Ditusuk oleh Pedang Tobirama dari belakang. Tertipu oleh jutsu **Hiraishingiri **milik Tobirama

"Senang bisa bertemu **Shunshin no Shisui**.." Kata Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Shisui pun berjabat tangan dengan Naruto "Senang Juga bertemu **Jinchuuruki **Kyuubi No **Youko, **Uzumaki Naruto. Sang penyelamat dunia," sembari tersenyum bersama.. Shisui dan Naruto melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka

Lalu tatapan Naruto beralih kepada Adik Madara, Izuna "Uchiha Izuna?"

Izuna hanya membalas dengan seringai tipis, yang mengartikan '**benar' **... Dan selintas perkenalan disana pun terjadi. Tak lama seorang sosok berambut Kuning Emas yang amat silau. Memakai pakaian putih yang tak kalah silau juga. Penampilan yang amat Agung, Inilah dia sang Dewa Brido "Apa kabar?" Sapanya.. Siluet Silau mulai menghilang dari rambut dan bajunya "Apa kalian sudah siap...?!" Tanya Dewa.. Keempat **Shinobi Itu **mengganguk

Lalu di sebelah Dewa muncculah lubang hitam.. Yang membuat daya tarik Gravitasi yang menyebabkan Naruto dkk hampir masuk "Masuklah ke sana." Perintah Dewa pada mereka semua. Keempat Shinobi hanya mengganguk seraya membiarkan lubang hitam itu menyedot mereka

Saat mereka tiba.. Pandangan mereka menjadi hijau.. Tampaknya sedang berada di hutan "Ah~ aku sudah tak sekuat itu lagi." Gumam Shisui "Tanpa **Sharingan **dan kemampuan lainnya.. Aku hanyalah Shinobi Biasa."

"Yah seperti itulah klan Uchiha." Kata Izuna menyeringai "Hanya meningkatkan **Skill **di **Sharingan. **Hingga lupa pada bidang lainnya.." Tambahnya "Mereka hanya bergantung pada Itu. Itu juga yang membuat mereka lemah."

Shisui mengganguk "Kau benar.." Ujarnya membetulkan perkataan Izuan tadi "Semua Uchiha memang begitu.. Bahkan diriku sendiri.. Aku mengakuinya.." Ujarnya jujur

"Begitulah.. Mereka terlalu menginginkan kekuatan besar.. Nafsu yang tak bisa dikontrol.. Dendam yang tak bisa dibendung.. Sama sepertiku, sampai akhirnya klan Uchiha dibantai oleh kakakku.. Menyisakan diriku sendirian di mansion itu.." Kali Ini Sasuke angkat bicara "Diriku beruntung bertemu kalian.. Dua Uchiha.." Kata Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang sekitarnya, dimana ini? Apakah ini Dimensi-nya "Ini dimana, ya?" Gumamnya sendirian.. Sambil memandang kebelakang.. Tapi ketiga Uchiha Itu telah tak ada di tempatnya.. Naruto memasuki **mode Kyuubi **berusaha melacak keberadaan mereka.. Rupanya tak jauh dari sini. Dengan langkah seribu ia menyusulnya.

Sampai Akhirnya ia ditempat air terjun "Wow.. Aku memiliki **Sharingan dan Mangekyou.. **Ternyata aku memilikinya." Ketus Shisui karena ia telah berhasil menggunakan keduanya, bahkan jurus-jurus seperti **Ameterasu. **"Kau benar. Aku juga bisa.." Kata Izuna seraya memamerkan **Mangekyou **miliknya

"Mungkin ini kekuatan untuk mendamaikan dunia ini.." Cetus Naruto yang telah sampai "Dan kenapa kalian meninggalkanku, sih!"

"Kau yang terlambat, **Dobe**" kata Sasuke yang sudah duduk di atas dahan pohon besar di dekat Air terjun itu.. Menjawab ucapan Sasuke, Pemuda Pirang Itu berteriak "AKU tidak berbicara padamu, **Teme!" **

"Kau berbicara pada seorang Uchiha berarti kau berbicara padaku juga." Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati keindahan alam dan kesejukannya "TCK~UCHIHa memang menyebalkan." Teriak Naruto di penekanan nada UCHIHA, seraya kesal. Pemuda itu menjauh sedikit dari **rival**-nya

"Sudah ayo jalan.." Kata Shisui.. Matanya sudah kembali berwarna hitam. Menandakan Sharingan sudah tidak aktif "ayo kita tinggalkan Sasuke, nampaknya ia tertidur tuh!" Bisik Izuna perlahan pada Naruto dan Shisui.. Dua Pemuda Itu mengganguk dan mengambil langkah seribu dengan derap kaki kecil supaya sang adik dari Uchiha Itachi tak terbangun

**Beberapa menit kemudian **

Sasuke membuka matanya seraya tersenyum. Baru kali ini ia merasakan energi Alam yang kuat, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru.. Pemuda Itu membulatkan matanya "AH... Aku Ditinggal!" Teriaknya kacau, untungnya tak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanyalah hewan berupa Burung dan lain-lain.. Kalau ada manusia bisa hancur martabatnya sebagai Uchiha

Segera turun dari Pohon Itu.. Pemuda yang diidolai oleh banyak kaum wanita segera melacak keberadaan 3 temannya.. Teman? Ya dia sudah menggangap mereka teman walau di hari pertama saya amat menyebalkan.. Sembari terus melacak.. Sasuke mengaktifkan **Sharingan **3 tomoenya untuk menghilat sekitar dengan semakin jelas. Berusaha melihat tiga kepala yang berambut hitam dan pirang

"Ah Ketemu!" Seru Sasuke seraya sudah mendeteksi **Chakra **ketiga orang itu.. Chakranya serasa persis saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.. Sasuke sudah merasakannya sejak awal. Dengan langkah seribu. Pemuda itu segera berlari cepat.. Takut ketiga orang itu sudah kian menjauh

Tatapan matanya sempurna saat melihat tiga kunai yang melesat di hadapannya.. **Perfect **ia membulatkan matanya.. Mundur beberapa meter.. Pemuda Uchiha Itu mengambil sebilah kunai di tangannya.. Menangkis ketiga kunai itu cepat.. **Sharingan **sedari tadi sudah aktif.. Berusaha mencari tahu sang pelaku

Matanya kembali membulat saat melihat ratusan kunai yang sudah ditempeli kertas peledak yang amat banyak.. Tak mungkin ia hindari lagi.. Pasti akan meledak.. Mengambil langkah tepat. Ia mengaktifkan **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **"**Susano" **

**Duar...Duar... **

Ledakan Ratusan kertas peledak terus terjadi.. Namun **Susano Perfect **Sasuke tak akan jatuh hanya dengan Ratusan kertas peledak.. Ia tak akan terluka dengan ini..

Ledakan yang amat banyak membuat sebagian besar hutan hancur dan berkawah.. Membuat sang Uchiha harus berusaha mencari tempat aman.. Saat dirasa sudah.. Ia kembali dikagetkan dengan puluhan Bom Asap "Tidak!"

Asap menjeruju disana.. Sasuke tak dapat memandang dengan jelih. Ia hanya berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya dibantu oleh **EMS**-nya. Ia sudah menonaktifkan **Susano-nya **karena merasa sudah tak perlu.

Tapi, Ia salah saat melihat sebuah bola chakra **"Rasengan" **

Sasuke terkena telak dibagian perut.. Jutsu ini.. Ia tahu pelakunya.. Asap menghilang.. Muncullah tiga orang.. Shisui, Izuna dan.. Naruto

"**Shit... Damn.." **Teriak Sasuke seraya mengacungkan Pedang **Kusanagi-nya. **Ia dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh ketiga temannya "Kami mencoba kemampuan baru. Tadi diberitahu oleh utusan dewa dan **Kami-Sama**. Bahkan Shisui dapat menguasai **Kotoamatkasumi **tanpa sela waktu. Hebat 'kan? Mengingat dulu jeda waktunya harus 10 tahun. Bisa dipercepat menggunakan sel senju hingga 6 bulan.. Tapi itu amatlah lama.." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan

"Lalu apa kekuatanku?" Tanya Sasuke "Dijadikan kelinci percobaan!" Jawab Shisui dan Izuna bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto, Ia sudah menyiapkan **Rasengan **yang berbentuk Trisula "Aku dapat membuat Rasengan sesuai imajinasiku.." Kata Naruto seraya menghilangkan **Trisula Rasengan-nya "**Wow keren!" Takjub Sasuke OOC "Aku juga dapat menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi Gravitasi" tambah Naruto

"Kalau aku dapat menghilangkan objek dengan mudah sesuai imajinasiku.. Bahkan aku dapat memunculkan 7 pedang pendekar Shinobi Kirigakure.." Kata Izuna lalu muncullah pedang **Samaheda **di tangan kirinya dan **Kubikiribocho **di tangannya. "Aku dapat menyimpannya dan mengambilnya dengan mudah.. Tak perlu disarungkan dan dibawa di punggung" katanya lagi lalu menghilangkan dua pedang Itu "aku juga dapat menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi bayangan"

"Wow keren!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke takjub "Lalu Shisui, apa kemampuanmu?"

"Seperti kata Naruto tadi... Bisa menggunakan **Kotoamatkasumi **kapan saja tanpa efek apapun itu saja, sih dan kemampuan manipulasi Molekul!" Jelas Shisui "Tapi ini mengguntungkan kita.." Lanjutnya menyeringai

"Lalu apa kemampuanku..?" Kata Sasuke seraya memandang telapak tangannya.. Apa yang ia bisa

"Salah sendiri kau tidur" ketus Naruto "Tapi kemampuanmu adalah memanipulasi Waktu, maksudnya kau bisa memperlambat waktu atau mempercepat waktu, begitu.. Kau tinggal sebutkan saja dan kau juga dapat mengeluarkan Naga apapun"

"Hebat sekali kemampuanku."

"Bersyukurlah pada **Kami-Sama, **memberi kita semua kehidupan kedua.." Ceramah Naruto.. Lalu mereka berempat beranjak dari tempat yang menyebabkan kawah berlubang itu

**TBC **

**"Saya penasaran apa Respon Readers? Apakah bagus atau tidak? Lost in the dimension saya apus habisnya bingung hehehe.. Jadi ada ide buat cerita yang ini.. Masih Prolouge.. Chap Depan akan panjangin" **

**RnR please Favs and Follows juga ya**

**Terry out! **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto DXD2

Setelah keluar dari Hutan Itu.. Keempat **Shinobi **itu berjalan di pinggir kota... Terus berjalan, sampai mereka berhenti karena ada suara di pikiran mereka masing-masing.. Tampaknya suara dewa yang menggunakan Telepati.. Pertama, Ia berbicara pada Naruto "**-Naruto aku akan menjelaskan secara rinci kekuatanmu-**," jelas Dewa.. Naruto mengganguk singkat "-**ya-**"

**"Kau tak boleh menggunakan sesering mungkin Rasengan mu.. Apalagi jika imajinasimu terlalu tinggi dalam menciptakan Rasengan maka jaringan sel otakmu akan rusak dan kau tak dapat bisa berpikir selamanya, paham?" **Dewa akhirnya menjelaskan rinci kekuatan Naruto.. Ternyata di balik kekuatan yang kuat. Muncul juga efek yang amat fatal

"**-dan kau Izuna, dalam sehari kau hanya bisa memunculkan sekitar dua pedang, ingat itu! Kalau kau lebih.. Maka kau tak akan pernah bisa memunculkannya lagi-" **Dewa menjelaskan.. Jelasan itu langsung masuk ke otak Izuna

"**-Dan Shisui, tadi aku bilang tidak menggunakan efek.. Aku salah berbicara tadi.. Walaupun kau menggunakannya tanpa sela waktu risikonya adalah kau akan... Mati! Maka dari itu minimal kau menggunakan Kotoamatkasumi sebulan sekali-" **kata Dewa.. Kemudian ia beralih ke Sasuke

"**-Jika kau menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi waktumu. Jika kau bersin maka kekuatan mu hilang. Tapi, jika kau bersin lagi kekuatan mu akan kembali.. Dan jangan terlalu banyak berimajinasi membuat Naga.. Atau risiko nya sama seperti Naruto, mungkin itu saja.. βy****e.. Selamat berjuang!" **Lalu Dewa memutuskan mode telepatinya keempat orang utusan itu

"Katanya tidak ada sela waktu dan efek.. Hah, pembohong.." Ketus Shisui karena ia hanya bisa menggunakan **Kotoamatkasumi **dengan sela waktu satu bulan "Tapi, lumayan-lah." Gumamnya ceria

"Jadi apa yang harus kita buat sekarang," ujar Naruto kepada ketiga temannya

"Mungkin membuat koleksi bayangan"

"Kekuatan Molekul"

"Hm"

Itulah Usul Izuna, Shisui dan Sasuke... Naruto **sweatdrop.. "**Hah.. Bagaimana jika kita membeli rumah dahulu" usul Naruto pada ketiga temannya... Rumah adalah hal terpenting, sih! Daripada jadi Gelandangan di tepi jalan.. Hahaha

"Kau kira kita punya uang." ujar Shisui karena mereka tak dibekali uang sepeserpun dari dewa atau kami-sama "Memangnya kita disuruh ngais sampah"

"Aku bisa membuat Rumah Bayangan" kata Izuna seraya mengeluarkan aura hitam di kedua tangannya "Haduh! Izuna.. Bagaimana kita tinggal di Rumah bayangan!" Seru Naruto seraya menepuk jidatnya. Mencari akal sejenak

"AH**~"**

"Cari benda besar.. Biar kutukar strukturnya menjadi Rumah" Shisui menyela ucapan Naruto "Memang kau ingin usul apa, Naruto?"

"Ah. Aku sebenarnya ingin makan Ramen tadi"

**Bletak... **

Dan tiga cepolan benjol timbul di kepala sang pemuda. Mengusap sejenak benjolnya, ia merengut "Apa! Aku sudah lapar sedari tadi, tahu!" Sembari mengusap kepalanya, Naruto mengumpat pada tiga teman ninja-nya. "Lama tak bertemu kau masih bisa mengilai Ramen, ya? Diotakmu hanya Ramen dan Ramen..." Gumam Sasuke sembari menghela nafas pelan

"Dasar Laknat.. Asal kau tahu, ya? Ramen itu adalah makanan para Dewa.. Jika aku mati maka aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ramen, ingat itu!" Pesan Naruto.. Rupanya ia lebih mencintai Ramen lebih dari apapun

"Memang Dewa mana, ya? Yang makan Ramen" Shisui berkata "Dewa apapun gak pernah makan Ramen"

"Dasar ketinggalan Zaman..." Gumam Naruto "Yang makan tentu saja" menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, menarik nafas perlahan.. Dua kata keluar dari mulutnya "Dewa Ramen!"

Brak..

Suara jatuh Sasuke, Izuna dan Shisui **sweatdrop. **Tak lama Shisui pun bangun "Ayo kita cari tanah kosong.." Katanya seraya menepuk bajunya yang ia rasa kotor. Ia akan menggunakan kekuatannya seperti yang ia katakan tadi. Dan sedikit kekuatan teman-temannya, sih. Mungkin..

Mereka ber-empat pun berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah tanah lapang yang tampak tak memiliki tuan.. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi empat shinobi itu langsung berdiri di rerumputan hijau itu.. "Izuna, buat rumah bayangan yang amat besar" perintah Shisui pada Izuna "**[Shadow House]" **tak lama terbentuklah rumah yang hanya bayangan

"**[Molekul Power: Power Of Changes Molekul House]" **Shisui mengarahkan telapak tangannya di depan, perlahan namun pasti rumah bayangan karya Izuna sudah digantikan rumah kukuh dengan balkon karya Shisui "Sudah kubilang kekuatan Molekul ku akan berguna." Sembari tersenyum tipis, ia pamer bangga ketiga temannya

Ekspresi yang dialami ketiga temannya berbeda-beda.. Naruto, takjub dan kagum.. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa mengganti benda sesuai keinginan.. Wow!.. Ia berbatin '**andai aku punya kekuatan sepertinya, aku akan menukarkan benda menjadi majalah p*r*o' **rupanya naruto telah tertular kedua **senseinya**, kakashi dan jiraiya

Sasuke, muka datar nan dingin, sih.. Namun hati kecilnya berbicara '**wow! Hebat sekali dia.. Kekuatan Molekul' **

Izuna, dia hanya biasa-biasa saja sih.. Ia sebenarnya berbatin '**hm, jika aku tak membuat Rumah Bayangan, maka rumah megah itu tak akan pernah ada' **memang benar, sih!

"Ayo masuk!" Ajak Shisui sambil membuka pintu Rumah Itu... Diikuti Naruto, Izuna dan Sasuke secara berurutan

Keadaan Rumah amat cantik nan elok.. Kalian bisa membanggakan Shisui sebagai sang arsitektur perancang dan pembuat rumah ini yang digolongkan type mewah

Ada **AC**, **TV, Play Stasion, Sofa.. Dan lain-lain sebenarnya **awalnya cuman benda rongsokan tapi lagi-lagi berhasil diubah Shisui**, **Ruangan Kamar yang berjumlah 8... 4 di bawah dan 4 di lantai atas... Sungguh menakjubkan

Tapi, percuma saja memiliki rumah mewah kalau tak memiliki uang sepeserpun. Izuna yang memiliki akal tinggi segera mengajak ketiga temannya pergi

Pintu Rumah Itu tak dikunci.. Dijaga oleh Naga Bayangan Izuna dan Naga Api Sasuke..

Izuna melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke seorang Pegawai Administrasi di **'Kuoh Corp' **yang tampak tengah duduk sendirian "Tatap Mataku" kata Izuna sesaat ia sudah tiba di depan mangsanya itu

Tanpa sengaja kontrak mata mereka bertemu.. Tampaknya sang Pegawai telah terkena **Genjutsu **atau yang dikenal disini sebagai sebutan hipnotis di **Kuoh **

"Serahkan Uangmu" perintah Izuna, sekarang tak ada siapa-siapa disini.. Sudah dilapisi **barrier-five **oleh Shisui agar tak ada yang bisa melihat kasat mata.. Diluar, mereka hanyalah sebuah bayangan kosong

Tiba-tiba Pegawai Itu menyerahkan setumpuk uangnya ke tangan Izuna, "Bagus" kata Izuna sembari meraih setumpuk uang itu dan disimpannya dalam sebuah gulungan.. Ia memetikkan jarinya dan Pegawai Itu tersadar oleh hipnotis... Ia kaget, "kalian per-"

"[**Time Manipulation Strength: Strength Slow Time]" **Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi waktunya, hanya Pegawai itu dan sekelilingnya lambat sedangkan ia dan ketiga temannya masih tetap cepat "Ayo pergi!" Ajak Sasuke kepada tiga temannya yang mengikutinya

2 menit kemudian

Waktu kembali normal "pencur..I" gumaman pegawai itu makin lemah saat melihat tak ada siapa-siapa di depannya, mungkin ia salah lihat.. Mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu ia langsung bergegas dari sana

**"**Izuna, kau pintar..." Puji Naruto karena kecerdikan temannya menggunakan **Genjutsu **untuk menghipnotis dan mendapatkan uang.. Mudah sekali "Ingat.. Ini hanya untuk sementara," pesan Izuna seraya memegang tumpukan uang itu dan melempar-tangkapnya "Selanjutnya kita harus bekerja, uang ini hanya perantara modal.. Jadi berhematlah kalian."

"Ah terserahmu." Sasuke cuek, ia juga bisa mencuri uang dengan cara **Genjutsu** seperti Izuna nanti "Ingat, Jangan sekali-sekali pernah menggunakan caraku. Nanti kalian akan di**cap **kriminal oleh polisi **kuoh," **tambah Izuna saat mereka sudah di depan pintu Rumah, menapakkan kedua tangannya bersatu.. Naga Bayangan milik Izuna pun menghilang

"Sasuke, hilangkan Naga Apimu.." Perintah Izuna seraya memandang Naga Api Sasuke yang masih mengaja layaknya tentara "**Kai" **mengucapkan kalimat itu seketika seraya mementikan jarinya, Naga Api Sasuke menghilang

Membuka pintu utama Rumah Itu. Izuna langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di **'sofa' **diikuti Shisui, Sasuke dan Naruto. Seraya memamerkan uang yang kiranya sekitar 5 tumpukan di masing-masing tumpukan sekitar 100.000 **Ryo, **berarti uang modal mereka saat ini sekitar 500.000 Ryo.. Cukup sedikit, sih!

Sembari menyerahkan uang 20.000 **Ryo **ke tangan Sasuke. Ia berkata "Belilah bahan-bahan makanan... Itu ada 20.000 Ryo" pesan Izuna lalu menyimpan sisa uangnya ke gulungan **fuinjutsu-nya**

"Masa aku sendirian" kata Sasuke "barangkali aku ditemankan"

"Sudah besar masih ditemankan, sudah sana pergi!" Teriak Izuna pada Sasuke membuat nyali adik Itachi itu ciut keriput

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Izuna sudah duduk seraya menekan Tv dan akhirnya muncullah berbagai **Channel **amatiran "Wow ada **Film Naruko Shippuden**, lihat pemerannya amat mirip denganku yang tampan ini" kata Naruto kaget melihat dirinya yang amat terkenal di dunia luar.. "Mungkin hanya kebetulan..lihat namanya Naruko Shippuden.. Cewek semua lagi tuh!" Ujar Shisui pelan, masih juga ikut memandang ke Televisi Itu, Izuna tampak meraih sebuah **Joystick **"Lebih baik kita main **Game" **seraya menyerahkan dua **Joystick **

**"**Eh, memangnya bisa main bertiga" ujar Naruto setelah menerima **Joystick **pemberian Izuna

"Tentu saja bisalah.. Orang ciptaan ku" bukan Izuna yang menjawab melainkan Shisui sambil memamerkan deretan Gigi putihnya

Mereka bermain **Games. **Naruko Ultimate Ninja 5... Setelah **Loading **yang cukup lama kini mereka sudah tiba di **mode 'Game Screen' **dan menekan **Free Battle **yang berarti pertarungan bebas

Kebetulan menunya bisa bermain bertiga.. Kau memang luar biasa, Shisui.. Sudah merancang barang rongsokan menjadi **Video Game **yang amat canggih. Tidak salah kekuatan** Sacred Gear [Strength Molekul] **dilimpahkan padamu

Naruto tentu saja memakai dirinya.. Namun, ini versi wanita dan bernama 'Naruko' mirip di Film layar kaca Televisi tadi.. Penampilan karakter yang dipilihnya hampir sama dengannya tetapi berambut **Twintails **cerah dan pokoknya lebih sedikit err.. **Feminim **

Sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto, kedua sahabat lainnya juga memilih diri mereka yang masuk dalam versi wanita.. Uh, menjijikan

Sudah sekitaran satu jam lebih mereka bertiga berkutat pada **konsol Game **itu, bahkan mereka tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.. Masih sibuk bermain walau ada suara ketukan di balik bilik pintu "Ah kemana sih mereka" Rupanya yang mengetuk adalah si Uchiha yang berparas tampan, Sasuke. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk terus-terusan mengetuk pintu itu sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang belanja-an

Tangannya mengetuk makin keras.. Tapi, Respon semakin tak ada.. Ia mendengar suara teriakan dan suara gaduh di dalam sana... Apa mungkin mereka sedang berkelahi seperti anak kecil berumur 5 tahun?

"Akh-Sialan kau Izuna, aku mati.." Ia dapat mendengar suara temannya, Shisui yang melemah.. Apa mungkin Izuna membunuh Shisui... Kini ia giliran mendengar jeritan decihan Naruto "Persetan kau, Izuna.. Uhuk..uhuk" tampaknya Naruto batuk darah dan meninggal.. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sasuke mendobrak pintu itu "Shisui, Naruto! Apakah kalian meninggal?!" Tanyanya Gaje. Tapi ia harus mengubur kepalanya dalam-dalam karena malu

Tidak-tidak?

Kenapa-kenapa?

Mereka hanyalah memainkan **konsol Game. **Ia bodoh sekali kali ini.. Dan ketiga temannya sukses tertawa padannya.. Terbahak-bahak...

"Hahahaha.. Dia bodoh sekali.." Gumam Naruto seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi, begitu pula reaksi Shisui walau Izuna hanya tertawa kecil

Sasuke hanya membuang mukanya menjauh seraya mencempakkan belanjaan itu ke arah sofa "Lebih baik kau letakkan di kulkas" Pesan Shisui yang kini kembali bermain bersama Izuna dan Naruto "hah... Baiklah" Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah.. Mungkin dia akan dijadikan babu? Ah hancur sudah martabatnya '**maafkan aku, Aniki. Hancur sudah martabat keluarga kita' **batinnya lalu meletakkan belanja-annya di kulkas

Tak terasa siang sudah silih berganti menjadi м̇aĽɑм̇ yang serasa gaduh untungnya tak ada tetangga di sekitar mereka kalau tidak pasti akan terganggu karena sekarang sudah waktunya beristirahat dari kegiatan aktivitas sehari-hari

Apa kalian ingin tahu kenapa suasana menjadi gaduh?

Kuharap kalian tidak kaget?

Karena mereka hanya bertempur memperebutkan joystick.. Izuna yang mendengar itu segera mematikan TV dan **Play Stasion **itu "waktunya tidur.. Jangan berisik" kata Izuna yang memasuki kamar pribadinya diikuti ketiga shinobi lainnya

**[Terry]**

Berisik, setelah мalɑm yang berganti menjadi pagi

Satu kata yang pas untuk keadaan dimana rumah keempat Ninja itu, alasannya...

"Naruto, kau makan banyak sekali"

"Sadar diri, Izuna.. Kau menghabiskan 5 onigiri"

"Sudah berhenti Ribut"

"Hn"

Rupanya keempat orang berjenis kelamin sama itu sedang bertikai mempeributkan sebuah makanan, Onigiri.. Yang hanya berjumlah sepuluh buah

Naruto kesal, dirinya hanya makan dua.. Sedangkan Izuna? Hah.. Pemuda itu memakan setengah dari jumlah itu

Shisui dan Sasuke juga diam-diam kesal.. Dasar Tamak kau, Izuna..

"Aku ada berita penting untuk kalian" selesai menelan Onigirinya, Izuna berkata " Naruto, Sasuke kalian harus masuk ke **Kuoh Akademy**"

"Wah tentang ilmu perninjaan" kata Naruto "Wah seru sekali nantinya"

"Hn"

Izuna menghela nafasnya "Aku sudah daftar disana tadi. Silahkan serahkan amplop ini. Aku menjadi Guru disana, kalian akan tahu bahwa ini tentang fisika, kimia dan lain-lain"

Izuna menyerahkan selembaran kertas pengajuan masuk kelas kepada Naruto, Naruto menerima itu dengan muka lesu

"Ah aku benci"

"Hn"

"Kau menyebalkan, **Teme" **

"Hn"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Izuna "bagaimana kau bisa pergi kesana dan menjadi guru. Mendaftar disana padahal kau seharian disini"

"**Kawaru Bunshin" **

"Maksudnya"

"Aku menggunakan **Kawaru Bunshin **untuk mendaftar dan satunya mencari ilmu pengetahuan yang masuk ke otakku. Aku juga mencuri Ijazah orang dengan bantuan Harimau bayanganku"

"Sekarang aku baru mengerti".

"Baiklah, langsung saja kalian berangkat"

"Yosh"

"Hn.."

**Tumbercolosis**

**Balas Review Anonim**

.Poppiez:: Kok kemampuan naruto hampir sama kayak difilm boboiboy ya kecuali uchiha shishui.. Memang inspirasinya dari sana, 'kok kekuatan uchiha shisui juga dari situ

.64: Alur-nya terlalu cepat ..

Ma'af tapi gk berlebihan Rasengan di bentuk kaya' Trisula ?

Gk bagus kalau Kuata banget gk ada lawan kalau gitu... Gak.. Akan saya buat musuh setimpal yang OC

Zekculifer: **Apa naruto masih punya kyubi? **Masih, tapi masih belum bisa digunakan karena jika kekuatan terus digunakan tanpa tahapan maka tubuh Naruto akan meledak

REVANOFSITHLORD :

**Ini diambil dari fic Lost Another Dimension By: Niezza Neko-Chan ya. Apa udah minta ijin? **... Err sama yang mananya ya? Saya bingung...

Ryuzalcky

**Keren banget tuh 4 shinobi**

**Ntar Naruto pair nya sama siapa? **.. Entahlah, saya masih pikir

Bla Bla

Kok kekuatannya kayak boboiboy ya? Wkwkwk gak papalah penasaran lihat boboiboy, HS DxD,dan Naruto crossover!

Terusin please.. Oke.

Guest

**Lanjut kekuatannya kayak di Animasi Boboiboy ya? **.. Iƴa

gomen senpaii knapa sasuke kekuatax bsar bget sdngkan naruto kekuatanx aneh trisula rasenggan bgaimana bntukx prasaan rasengan tuh hrs blet seperti blah dah klw trisula rasengan bgaimana...?.. Dia tetep bulet, kekuatan sasuke ada kelemahannya, kok! .. Pokoknya Rasengan Naruto bulet dikelilingi ama Trisula di sisinya pokoknya gitulah saya juga bingung jadinya

Oke, sekian untuk chap ini. Maaf kalau worknya pendek... Tinggalkan jejak di kolom review..

Saya terima saran, kritik, pujian, flame dan lain-lain

**Oh ya jangan lupa saksikan "Naruto the movie 7: lost in tower jam 19.00 wib walau udah lewat hahaha baru lewat dikit kok." **

**Review! Review! Favs!follows!**


End file.
